Too Late to Apologize
by Choi Dande
Summary: Repost / Berhubung banyak kata-kata yang kepotong,jadi saiia memutuskan untuk me-repost-nya dengan di edit sana sini / Maaf jika review kalian juga ikut menghilang / Haehyuk Angst / Dead Character / This story dedicated to someone who love HaeHyuk Couple


**Too late to Apologize**

**Haehyuk Fanfiction**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Betta Reader** : Meyla Rahma

**Other Cast** : Kim Ryeowook

**Warning **: . (ty).

Ini oneshoot angst. Death Chara. Jadi yang gha suka angst, terlebih Death Chara mending jangan baca.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame, Don't be Copy paste.**

Ini repost. Berhubung pas post awal banyak kata-kata yang ilang,jadi saiia mencoba untuk merepostnya. Maaf jika review yang sudah kalian berikan juga ikut menghilang. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. #bow

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okeeh.

_._

_._

_Enjoy Reading~_

_._

_._

Malam yang dingin. Salju masih turun menutupi jalanan Seoul. Membuat orang-orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri dibawah selimut tebal didepan perapian. Mencoba melindungi diri dari udara yang seolah mampu membekukan tulang.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri diseberang jalan. Kaos tipis yang digunakannya tidak mampu memberinya kehangatan. Tidak ada mantel, syal,kaos tangan,bahkan alas kaki pun untuk melindunginya. Orang bodoh mana yang mau keluar dicuaca sedingin ini hanya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang dengan celana jeansnya. Ya,hanya Kim Hyukjae lah orangnya.

Berdiri dalam diam diseberang jalan menatap kedepan,memperhatikan dimana seseorang yang menjadi objeknya sedang bercengkrama bersama beberapa temannya di dalam Cafe. Tangannya mengepal merasakan udara yang berhembus semakin kencang,seolah akan membekukan darah dalam dirinya. Senyum tulus terukir melihat objek yang sedari tadi dipandanginya sedang tertawa lebar.

Namja itu,Eunhyuk,memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika kencangnya hembusan udara menerpa dirinya. Berdiri hampir satu jam lebih dicuaca sedingin ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Terlebih dengan tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan orang-orang yang melihat dirinya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya berdiri dibawah guyuran salju.

Eunhyuk tidak peduli,selama dia masih bisa melihat tawa lebar seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya berada disini,itu tidak masalah. Sekalipun kini wajah dan kulitnya sudah memucat layaknya orang mati.

Eunhyuk terdiam ketika akhirnya pandangan keduanya bertemu. Sekalipun jarak keduanya cukuplah jauh,tapi Eunhyuk tau jika seseorang yang berada disana itu sedang menatapinya intens. Entahlah, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan yang dilayangkan kearah dirinya dengan jarak yang tidak lah dekat ini. Dan akhirnya,Eunhyuk memilih untuk membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum kecil.

Namja dengan rambut brunette yang menjadi objek pandang Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya. Membuat seseorang yang masih menatapnya diseberang jalan memudarkan senyum kecilnya. Menggantinya dengan senyum

hambar.

"Kau tidak ingin menghampirinya Hae." Suara dari seseorang yang duduk didepannya membuat Lee Donghae,namja yang membuat Eunhyuk mengalahkan logikanya,mendongak. Tangannya yang sedang mengaduk gelas kopinya terhenti.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. Memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandar dikursi yang menjadi tempatnya duduk. Mencoba tidak mengacuhkan seseorang diluar sana. Mengabaikan detakan khawatir yang bersarang didalam dadanya.

"Biar bagaimana,sekalipun tali pertunangan kalian sudah putus,tidak seharusnya kau mengabaikan dia yang kini seperti orang gila berdiri disana dengan pakaian setipis itu Hae."

"Terlebih dia berdiri disana sejak kita mendudukan diri disini. Sudah satu setengah jam Hae."

Donghae terdiam. Matanya terbuka mendengar ucapan ketiga temannya. Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seseorang yang masih memiliki sebagian dari hatinya. Seseorang yang sudah menemani dirinya selama 3 tahun kebelakang. Seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dari dirinya. Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya murka,dan berakhir dengan keputusan final yang diucapkannya kala itu.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Memasukan ponselnya yang ia letakan diatas meja kedalam celana dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak berdampingan dengan ponsel. Menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi,Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ketiga temannya mengangguk. Menatap dengan pandangan masing-masing melihat punggung Donghae yang menjauh.

Donghae melangkah dengan diam menghampiri Eunhyuk. Membuat seseorang yang masih betah dengan kegiatannya itu berjengit kaget ketika matanya mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae. Tatapan datarnya membuat wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah pucat makin memucat.

Ketika akhirnya Donghae sudah berdiri didepannya,namja itu terdiam dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Eunhyuk artikan. Membuatnya meremaskan kedua tangannya dibawah sana.

Udara dingin yang berhembus seolah menambah kadar kedinginan dimata Donghae. Mata yang dulu akan selalu memancar hangat,kini sudah berganti layaknya salju yang membeku. Eunhyuk meringis, merasa dirinya lah yang membuat tatapan itu berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Eunhyuk diam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Hanya memandang wajah Donghae yang Eunhyuk lakukan. Menatap wajah tampan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Wajah seseorang yang tidak bisa dilihatnya selama dua minggu terakhir. Wajah seseorang yang selalu mengabaikannya.

Donghae menghindarinya, menganggapnya kasat mata,sementara Eunhyuk selalu berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian Donghae.

Donghae masih diam. Menunggu alasan yang akan Eunhyuk lontarkan kenapa dirinya mau berdiri disini,ditengah salju turun tanpa pelindung apapun. Beberapa menit menunggu dan tidak mendengar apapun dari mulut Eunhyuk membuat Donghae membuang nafasnya kasar. Namja yang mengenakan kemeja putih dipadu dengan jeans hitam itu kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang masih memandanginya dalam diam.

Keduanya terdiam. Mencoba menyelami manik masing-masing. Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang dulu selalu terpancar. Entah hanya perasaan Donghae saja atau memang benar,Eunhyuk tidaklah sedang menatap dirinya. Pandangan mata itu kosong. Tidak sampai kemata Donghae. Dan itu sukses membuat Donghae mengernyit.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya. Berjengit ketika merasakan tangannya menyentuh kulit tangan Eunhyuk. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Seolah dirinya sedang menggenggam es.

Segera Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkah kakinyanya. Melangkah menembus udara yang semakin berhembus dingin mengingat malam semakin larut.

Donghae membuka pintu mobil. Menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk memasukinya. Yang langsung dilakukan Eunhyuk dengan diam. Mendudukan diri disamping kemudi dengan mata mengikuti Donghae yang memutari body mobil hingga duduk didepan kemudi.

Ketika akhirnya Donghae melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan parkir area tempatnya bercengkrama bersama ketiga temannya tadi, keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan untuk menyelimuti.

Dengan masih memperoleh fokus jalan didepannya,Donghae melirik kecil kearah samping dirinya. Mencoba menilik apa yang sedang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Dan Donghae hanya diam melihat Eunhyuk yang menunduk dengan tangan yang saling meremas diatas pahanya.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya. Mematikan mesin mobil saat sudah memasuki basement tempat apartementnya berada.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu mobil melihat Donghae yang sudah berdiri disamping kemudi. Tersenyum maklum jika Donghae tidak memperlakukannya seperti saat mereka masih bersama. Eunhyuk berjalan pelan dibelakang Donghae,mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Eunhyuk terdiam,saat sudah berada didalam apartement Donghae. Berdiri gugup didepan pintu. Membiarkan Donghae yang berjalan menuju kekamarnya. Memilih untuk mengedarkan matanya. Meliarkan kedua maniknya melihat ruangan yang sudah dua minggu tidak disambanginya. Posisinya yang sekarang bukanlah siapa-siapa Donghae lagi membuatnya tidak bisa keluar masuk ke apartement Donghae seenaknya. Sekalipun Eunhyuk mengetahui password pintunya.

Tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. Berjengit saat diikuti sebuah tangan yang mengusap rambutnya dengan pelan.

Eunhyuk mendongak. Menemukan wajah datar Donghae yang sedang tidak menatapnya. Eunhyuk menunduk lagi. Membiarkan rambutnya dikeringkan tangan Donghae menggunakan handuk.

"Mianhae." Cicit Eunhyuk.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Kemudian Donghae menurunkan tangannya. Membiarkan handuk putih itu menggantung begitu saja dikepala Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk. Tangannya mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Dan Donghae lebih memilih membalikan badan. Melangkah pelan kearah dapur.

Bibirnya bergetar. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sekalipun pemanas ruangan sudah menyala. Rasa dingin yang menyelimuti hatinya melihat sikap Donghae membuat setitik air mata meluncur dari mata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kembali mendongak. Menemukan Donghae yang sudah sibuk didapur.

Dengan ragu,Eunhyuk melangkah menghampiri Donghae. Berdiri dibelakang Donghae yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Memandang sendu punggung kokohnya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk menyentuh punggung didepannya. Ketika keraguan menghampiri,Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya diudara. Tersenyum hambar dan menurunkan tangannya kembali.

Eunhyuk terdiam saat akhirnya Donghae menemukan keberadaan dirinya. Melihat wajah kaget Donghae dalam diam.

"Hae."

Donghae memandangnya. Menunggu apa yang akan Eunhyuk katakan.

"Mianhae… Hiks… mianhae."

Tubuh didepannya bergetar. Isakan yang kini berganti menjadi tangisan membuat Donghae memandangnya sendu.

Tangan Donghae mengepal. Mencoba menekan rasa ingin memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Membawa kedalam dekapan hangatnya seperti yang sering dilakukannya saat Eunhyuk menangis.

Donghae membuang tatapannya. Mencoba mengabaikan tangis Eunhyuk ketika rasa egosi dalam dirinya muncul begitu saja.

"Mianhae Hae.. hiks.. mianhae." Eunhyuk masih memohon. Memandang penuh luka kearah Donghae yang membuang mukanya.

"Aku mohon Hae.. hiks.. maafkan aku."

Senyum kecut terukir dibibir Donghae. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh Eunhyuk. Membawanya kedekapan erat didalam dadanya.

Pada akhirnya,cintanya pada Eunhyuk mengalahkan rasa egois dalam dirinya. Menghilangkan logika yang menghantuinya.

.

.

.

Mata yang sembab. Hidung yang memerah serta wajah pucat Eunhyuk membuat Donghae meringis. Sungguh. Wajah Eunhyuk sangatlah pucat. Hanya hidung yang memerah akibat tangisnya lah yang menjadi satu-satunya warna diwajah Eunhyuk. Bahkan bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna layaknya buah kesukaannya,strawberry,pun kini memucat.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Eunhyuk yang kini sedang berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang. Setelah setengah jam ditemani dengan tangis Eunhyuk,Donghae membawa tubuh mereka menuju kamarnya. Niat ingin melepaskan Eunhyuk dari dekapannya agar berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang Donghae urungkan saat Eunhyuk justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

Donghae terkekeh mendengar Eunhyuk menggumam. Tangannya Donghae gunakan untuk merapikan poni Eunhyuk yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Tersenyum ketika melihat mata Eunhyuk terbuka.

"Aku membangunkamu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Makin menyerukan wajahnya kedalam dekapan Donghae. Mencari kehangatan dari seseorang yang begitu dicintainya.

"Mianhae."

Donghae terdiam. Mengeratkan

pelukannya mendengar lagi-lagi kata maaf lah yang Eunhyuk ucapakan. Tidak ada kata lain selain maaf. Jika pun Donghae bertanya,maka Eunhyuk hanya akan menjawabnya dengan gelengan atau pun anggukan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu baby. Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya terus menerus."

Donghae menghela nafasnya saat tidak mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang mendudukan diri. Tersenyum membalas senyum manis yang Eunhyuk lemparkan.

"Waeyo hm?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng masih dengan senyumnya. "Aku ingin kekamar mandi."

Donghae mengangguk. Mengacak pelan rambut pirang Eunhyuk dengan gemas.

"Perlu aku antar?" Donghae terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Dan tertawa lebar melihat Eunhyuk yang menggeleng dengan bibir yang mencebil.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tawa Donghae. Tangannya dengan tiba-tiba menangkup pipi Donghae. Membuat tawanya yang mengalun indah terhenti.

Eunhyuk memajukan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya kebibir tipis Donghae. Mendiamkannya disana. Mencoba merasakan bagaimana bibir yang selalu membuatnya merona merah itu.

Donghae hanya diam membiarkan bibir Eunhyuk untuk meyentuh bibirnya. Tidak berniat untuk melumat atau pun menyesapnya.

Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya. Tersenyum manis melihat tatapan lembut Donghae.

"Saranghae." Eunhyuk kembali mencium Donghae. Mencium keningnya dengan lama. Berlanjut dengan kedua mata Donghae yang otomatis membuat sang pemilik manik kembar itu memejamkan matanya. Kedua pipi Donghae dan berakhir dibibirnya.

"Saranghae." Eunhyuk kembali

menggumam.

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Nado saranghae baby."

Eunhyuk masih tersenyum saat menuruni ranjang. Melangkah pelan kekamar mandi. Membuka pintunya,tersenyum sekilas menatap Donghae yang masih memandanginya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang. Tangannya merogoh saku celana. Mengambil ponselnya,dan mendecak melihat ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai. Lalu Donghae menuruni ranjang. Menghampiri meja dipojok ruangan untuk mencharger ponselnya. Menghidupkannya lagi dan meninggalkannya saat mendengar suara bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi.

Saat membuka pintu. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya melihat adik dari Eunhyuk sudah berdiri didepannya. Yang membuat Donghae bingung adalah wajah sembab itu.

"Wookie? Ada apa?"

Kim Ryeowook,namja mungil sang pelaku pemencet bell apartement Donghae memandang sang tuan rumah dengan tatapan yang tidak Donghae mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku hyung?"

"Panggilan?"

Ryewook mengangguk. "Aku menghubungi sejak tadi. Mengirimimu pesan,tapi tidak ada jawaban darimu.. Hiks."

"Hei~ kenapa menangis Wookie?" Donghae menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk memasuki apartementnya.

Ryeowook langsung menubruk tubuh Donghae. Memeluknya dengan erat. Tangisan yang sempat ditahannya selama perjalanan menuju ke apartement Donghae pun pecah.

"Waeyo Wookie?"

"Hiks.. Hyukkie hyung.. hiks.. dia.. dia pergi hyung."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyukkie hyung bunuh diri.. hiks."

Donghae mematung. Tak lama sampai tawa kerasnya terdengar. "Kau bercanda?"

Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda hyung!" Ryeowook menjerit.

Donghae diam. "Jangan bercanda Wookie. Hyungmu sedang bersamaku sekarang."

Kini giliran Ryeowook yang terdiam. Aliran air yang turun dari matanya mengalir dengan cepat mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Hyung~"

Donghae menggeleng. Menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan Ryeowook. "Dia sedang dikamar mandi sekarang."

Ryeowook diam. Dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar Donghae,membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Dan tangis yang sempat terhenti itu pecah saat tidak menemukan seorang pun disana. Donghae yang memang mengikuti langkah Ryeowook pun mengerutkan keningnya saat matanya tidak menemukan Eunhyuk ditempat yang seharusnya dia berada.

Donghae menerobos masuk. Mengedarkan matanya,mencoba mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk. Dan nihil. Donghae tidak menemukannya.

Donghae mematung. Memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Ryeowook yang masih menangis dengan keras.

"Woo.. Wookie."

Donghae menggeleng. Dengan langkah cepat dihampirinya tubuh Ryeowook. Mengguncangnya dengan brutal.

"Katakan kalau apa yang kau bilang itu bohong Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ani hyung.. hiks.. ani."

.

.

.

Donghae mematung berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu kamar VVIP yang ditunjukan Ryeowook. Tempat Eunhyuk berada. Tatapan matanya menajam memandang tubuh yang berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang dengan kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Dadanya bergemuruh cepat.

Melangkah pelan menghampiri ranjang. Membuka penutup kain yang menutupi tubuh didepannya. Donghae tidak ingin percaya jika bukan wajah Eunhyuk lah yang terpampang didepannya dengan mata tertutup. Donghae membeku. Tangan yang sempat membuka kain kini menggantung lemas disisi tubuhnya. Tatapannya bergerak gelisah. Tak lama sampai isakan pertamanya meluncur.

"Baby~"

"Hiks.. Baby~ apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?"

"Kenapa kau diam.. hiks.. saja. Bangunlah baby. Hiks.. buka matamu."

Donghae menjulurkan tangannya. Mengusap kening Eunhyuk dengan sayang. Menggenggam kedua tangan dingin Eunhyuk kedalam lingkupan tangan hangatnya. Mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tangan Eunhyuk yang sudah dingin layaknya salju diluar sana. Dan tangis Donghae mengeras melihat sebuah perban yang membungkus pergelangan tangan kiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie baby."

Suara Dongahe bergetar. Hatinya tersayat melihat manik kelam itu tertutup tak memandangnya hangat seperti dulu.

"Bangun,baby. Bangun.. Aku disini. Aku di samping mu sekarang."

Tangan kekar itu menangkup wajah pucat yang tak lagi bernafas dalam tangkupan hangat. Namun hanya dingin yang terasa bagi Donghae.

Tak ada respon.

Membuat rasa sakit semakin menjalar hingga ke ulu hati Donghae. Matanya memanas mencoba membendung air mata yang tanpa malunya turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil keputusan seperti ini baby? Hiks.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau bunuh? Kenapa bukan aku saja Hyuk? KENAPA?!"

Jeritan pilu Donghae terdengar menyayat hati. Hatinya telah remuk tak berbentuk. Ia gagal. Ia gagal menjaga seseorang yang ia cintai. Air mata itu meluncur dalam diam. Bibir tipis yang terkatup rapat itu bergetar menahan isakan tangis sekaligus amarah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Buka matamau baby. Maafkan aku." Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk. Menggantinya dengan kedua mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam. Kedua pipinya,dan berakhir dibibir Eunhyuk yang memucat. Air mata semakin deras meluncur saat Donghae menyentuhkan bibirnya kebibir Eunhyuk. Mencoba menyesap bibir pucat Eunhyuk,atas dan bawah secara berganitan.

"Maafkan aku." Donghae berbisik lirih ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu baby." Mendekap tubuh dingin Eunhyuk dengan erat. Mencoba memberi kehangatan untuk terakhir kali ditubuh seseorang yang sudah membawa mati cintanya.

_._

_._

_Haehyuk Fanfiction~_

_._

_._

"Brengsek!"

Bugh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Berani sekali kau menciumnya?!"

Bugh!

Eunhyuk menangis melihat pemandangan didepannya dimana sang tunangan sedang memukuli temannya. Bergerak gelisah dengan tangan yang saling meremat. Bahkan untuk memisahkannya Eunhyuk tidak berani.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya melihat sang tunangan melangkah menghampirinya. Mata yang menyorot tajam itu sukses membuat nyali Eunhyuk menciut.

"Ada yang mau kau jelaskan?"

Eunhyuk mendongak mendengar nada dingin yang mengalun.

"Hae~"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak dekat dengannya? Kau tidak mengindahkan omonganku rupanya."

Eunhyuk menggeleng "Hae~ maafkan aku."

Donghae mendesis. Meluapkan rasa emosi didalam dadanya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali agar kau mau mendengarkanku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi HAH? Dia menyukaimu! Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?! Katakan padaku!"

"Hiks.. Mian Hae,mianhae."

"Dan kau membiarkannya untuk menciummu?! Shit!"

Donghae melangkah cepat,meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sudah bersimbah air mata. Mencoba meredam segala emosinya agar tidak meledak dan membuatnya melakukan hal fatal.

Eunhyuk memandang sedih punggung Donghae yang menjauh. Melirik sebentar temannya yang sudah terkapar diatas rumput taman tempatnya berada. Dan mendudukan diri dengan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mematung melihat sebuah cincin yang disodorkan Donghae kehadapannya. Matanya mendongak mencoba melihat wajah datar Donghae yang duduk didepannya.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir. Memandang luka jari manis Donghae yang sudah tidak memakai cincin yang kini ada diatas meja.

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. "Tidak Hae. Aku tidak mau."

Donghae diam. Beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk. Menempatkan ciuman dikening Eunhyuk lama.

"Mianhae. Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini. Mungkin ini keputusan terbaik untuk kita Hyuk."

"Mianhae."

Dan Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menangis pilu dibelakangnya.

**End**~

Sorry for Typo :)


End file.
